The Princess Prefers Magic
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Misty Mystery |- !Closing song: |Pilgrim |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Kaitou Kid's Busy Date |- !Next episode: |A Witch Sheds No Tears » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} "The Princess Prefers Magic" (王女様はマジックがお好き Ōjo-sama wa Majikku ga o Suki) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the second chapter from the first Magic Kaito volume. It aired on August 13, 2011 as part of the 2011 Kaitou Kid's Summer Festival (夏の怪盗キッド祭り Natsu no Kaitō Kiddo matsuri) event. Cast |} Plot 'Story ' Princess Anne, a European princess, travels to Japan with Detective Delon. She announces she is hosting a party for magicians and publicly challenges Kid to steal her jeweled necklace, the Beaucoup de Soleil à Paris. |} Delon opts to capture Kid and removes Nakamori from the case. Nakamori, saddened by this, asks Kaito to help him enter the party so he could attempt to catch Kid before Delon does. After doing so, Kaito dons the disguise and uses Delon's inexperience to successfully enter the Princess' room. Anne reveals she is a big fan of Kaitou Kid and goes along with Kaito's plan allowing him to escape and gives Nakamori credit for foiling Kid's heist. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Back at school, Kaito saw the news that Princess Anne kisses Inspector Nakamori's cheek and Kaito felt jealous. On the plane, Princess Anne thanks Kid for his wonderful magic. Gallery Manga to Anime Changes *The party that Princess Anne holds at her hotel (allowing entrance to anyone who can perform magic tricks) is unique to the special. Because of this, Kaito is allowed to enter the hotel as himself (as Inspector Nakamori's escort). Thus, Kaito's "Count Clover" disguise from the manga is dropped. **Aoko also attends Princess Anne's party in the special. In the manga, she is absent from the events at the hotel. *In the manga, Inspector Nakamori stays outside Princess Anne's hotel the entire time. In the anime, he attends the princess's party and clashes with Delon several more times over the best procedure to capture Kid. *In the manga, Delon becomes suspicious of "Count Clover" and orders one of his subordinates to tail the man. Since Count Clover is absent from the special, this does not happen. *In the manga, Princess Anne is confined to her private hotel room from the beginning. In the special, she greets the party's guests down in the lobby (and compliments Aoko's looks); only when Kid's presence is reported is she dragged up to her room and locked inside. *The special exaggerates Princess Anne's fondness of Kid, even stating that she has created an online fansite for him. *In the manga, the blimp that Kid's dummy rides away on has "ABAYO" (roughly: catch you later) scrawled on the side. In the special, it is blank. *In the special, Princess Anne gives Kid a goodbye kiss before he leaves. This is not present in the manga. *In the manga, Kid secretly slips the Beaucoup de Soleil à Paris into Inspector Nakamori's hand when returning it. In the special, he slips it into the Inspector's front pocket. *The special adds a unique second epilogue to the story, showing Princess Anne on the plane back to Sabrina, holding a rose that Kid had given her. See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 1 *The Princess and the Thief's Improv References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials